Como Perry andar
es una canción y baile hecho para una promoción por el el Día del Ornitorrinco. Se estrenó en varios países. Letra Inglés Walk the platypus walk Talk the platypus talk gruñe Walk the platypus walk Talk the platypus talk gruñe Walk the platypus walk Talk the platypus talk Well, if you're web-footed, duckbilled and semi-aquatic If you're soft, cool, fuzzy and charismatic Disappear by day and are enigmatic Well, you just might be a platy-fanatic (Walk the platypus walk) You can be a platypus who doesn't do much Or put on your fedora and come through in the clutch Get yourself a mission, fire up your jetpack Keep your duckbill forward and your beaver tail back Walk the platypus walk gruñe Talk the platypus talk Walk the platypus walk Keep your duckbill forward and your beaver tail back! growl Latino (Latinoamérica) Como Perry andar Como Perry hablar Como Perry andar Y como Perry hablar Como Perry andar Como Perry hablar Si eres palmipedo y tienes pico de pato Si eres semi acuático y con encanto enigmatico y escurridizo Eres seguidor del ornitorrinco Como Perry andar (como Perry va) Como Perry hablar (como Perry andar) Y como Perry hablar (Como Perry andar) Puedes ser un ornitorrinco sin una mision o usando tu fedora y listo para la acción Ve a una misión pronto a despegar Pico al frente y cola de castor hacia atras Como Perry andar Como Perry hablar Como Perry andar Pico al frente y cola de castor hacia atras Castellano Haz el Perry andando así Haz el Perry hablando así Haz el Perry andando así Haz el Perry hablando así gruñe Haz el Perry andando así Haz el Perry hablando así Si tienes algo común con este ser acuático Pelaje suave y pico carismático Y además te esfumas, si eres enigmático Pues, dime tu, eres ornito-fanático Haz el Perry andando así (Haz el Perry andando así) Haz el Perry hablando así (haz el Perry andando así) Haz el Perry andando así gruñe (Haz el Perry andando así) Un ornitorrinco puede ser muy normal Usando un sombrero, y podiendo volar Cumple tu misión, y con tu mochila a propulsión Con ese pico de pato y esa cola de castor Haz el Perry andando así gruñe Haz el Perry hablando así Haz el Perry andando así Con ese pico de pato y esa cola de castor Background Information *En el Platypus Day 2012 website de Disney hay un tutorial de como bailar The Platypus Walk. *La coreografía fue hecha por Rosero McCoy (A Todo Ritmo y Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam), y se demostró por Friend Of Perry (FOP) y los fans favoritos: Bridgit Mendler, Bradley Steven Perry, Jason Dolley, Mia Talerico, Leigh-Allyn Baker and Eric Allan Kramer (Buena Suerte Charlie), Bella Thorne and Zendaya, Davis Cleveland, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine (A Todo Ritmo), Debby Ryan, Kevin Chamberlin, Skai Jackson, Karan Brar, Cameron Boyce and Peyton List (Jessie), Billy Unger, Kelli Berglund, Spencer Boldman and Tyrel Jackson Williams (Lab Rats), Jason Earles, Leo Howard, Mateo Arias, Dylan Riley Snyder, Olivia Holt and Alex Christian Jones (Los Guerreros Wasabi), y Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez y Calum Worthy (Austin & Ally), en un vídeo musical, estrenado en Disney Channel y Disney XD el 3 de Marzo del 2012. *La primera dama Michelle Obama hizo el baile con una colección de estrellas de Disney Channel y con alguien disfrazado del Agente P character durante una manifestación de apoyar el programa de Disney Salud y convenencia el 11 de Febrero del 2012 en el Estadio Campeón en el ESPN Wide World of Sports complex en Walt Disney World. *Para la versión de Latinoamérica, este incluye la participación de las estrellas de Disney Channel de Estados Unidos, y Emiliano Pandelo (Art Attack), Roger González, Dani Martins, Valeria Baroni (Zapping Zone), Santiago Stieben, Carla Novello (Disney Planet), Martina Stoessel, Diego Ramos, Mirta Wans (Violetta), Mariana Magaña, Delfina Vamy, Stephie Camarena, y Leonel Deluglio (Cuando toca la campana). Lee también *El Día del Ornitorrinco *Perry el Ornitorrinco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Danny Jacob Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Singles Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Alma Delia Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gerardo Velázquez Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Pablo Sosa Categoría:Perry el ornitorrinco